


We did it!

by alexohara



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexohara/pseuds/alexohara
Summary: A short one-shot to accompany the pictures that were the catalyst of this fic. A drunk celebratory Alex looking a little too longingly at her best friend in the locker room.





	We did it!

_Holy shit, we did it. We really just won the World Cup! Again! This is amazing, fuck omg!_

The thoughts of jubilation ran through Alex's mind. She was still in shock but did she ever have a doubt in her team for even a second? No. Not at all. Now here she stood watching as they all ran wildly around the field celebrating their win.

"Where's Kelley?" Alex asked to no one in particular. She looked around at the girls in front of her but everyone was too busy congratulating someone else to point her in the right direction.

"Kelley?" she called out into the crowd until she saw the face full of tears and freckles running towards her. Alex smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Come on," she urged pulling her along over to Allie who was holding the trophy waiting for the other two amigas to join her in a photo of kissing the cup. Alex knew Kelley would know immediately what they were doing since it was a recreation of a picture from 2015 when the two of them and Tobin all kissed it together. That very picture had been her lock screen for months after. It was time for an upgrade.

Like last time Alex put herself in the middle while each of her best girl friends stood on either side of her. They counted to three, all kissed the cup, and the photo was taken. The moment was short lived by other teammates running up to them for more hugs and celebratory antics but each of them happily welcomed the distraction.

The small ceremony on the field was great and all but all anyone really cared about was getting back to the locker room where the real celebration could begin.

* * *

No one wasted any time in popping open the copious amounts of champagne bottles and beer. Crystal threw on her music like usual and everybody went crazy. Beer goggles, silly string, confetti, food, champagne, it was the perfect way to celebrate the win.

Alex immediately went for the food until her teammates started pushing the booze on her. She didn't have to be asked twice if she wanted champagne. The forward downed more in 10 minutes than she had probably almost ever and it took only about a little less than twice as long for her to start feeling the effects.

_Let me see you get, a get low (You Scared!)_   
_Turn your body yo the, to the flo' (You scared!)_   
_Let me see you get, a get low (You Scared!)_   
_Turn your body to the, to the flo' (You scared!)_

And Alex did just that. She started twerking and going crazy with not a care in the world because bitch she just won the fucking World Cup for a second time. They got four stars on their shirts.

On the other side of the room Kelley was going crazy with some of the younger girls handing out beers while pouring them all over herself participating in her own victory shenanigans. Every now and then her eyes would dart over to Alex who was certainly enjoying herself which made Kelley just that much more psyched about the win. Man would it have been a bummer to see Alex cry.

"Kel," she heard Alex yell from half way across the room.

"Kelley Maureen O'Hara! Get your butt over here." Ashlyn called from next to Alex. They wanted to get her in a video for Ash's instagram story. Of course she happily obliged, more than once between pouring a beer all down herself to taking a bite of the blonde's apple. There really were no limits.

Kelley grabbed herself another beer and then went to go sit down next to Alex who seemed to be taking a break from the dancing but not the drinking as she sat there with another glass of champange in hand.

"You doing okay, superstar?" Kelley asked with a slight chuckle wrapping her arm up around Alex's shoulders which was immediately reciprocated with Alex's arm around her waist.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Hows your head? You okay, squirrley?" Her words may have been lighthearted but the look in her eyes told Kelley she was much more concerned than she was letting on.

"Should you be drinking?"

"I'm fine, Al. Really. Don't waste this time worrying about little ol' me."

"Of course I'm going to worry about you," Alex slurred as her eyes made contact with Kelley's but only for a brief moment before someone else had the defender's attention. They asked her to tell some story and Alex watched on as she told it, not actually listening to a word anyone around her was saying. She got lost in the movements of Kelley's lips, the way her tongue slid out to wet her bottom lip. Alex swallowed hard getting lost in the trance she was in, imagining things she knew she shouldn't be. Thinking things she knew she shouldn't be. Like, why didn't Sev's mouth excite her so much? Why did watching Kelley talk about something that made her laugh make Alex go weak in the knees? And those freckles, she wanted to map them out, commit each one to memory.

"Right, Al?"

Nothing, no response and Kelley caught her staring at her longingly which made her heart skip about thirteen beats.

It took her aback for a second but she quickly recovered. "Uh, Al... Earth to Alex..."

"Sorry," Alex chuckled and shook her head. "I was just... I got caught up thinking about something. My bad. What did you ask me?"

Kelley laughed nervously. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Her head was swirling as she tried to make any and all excuses as to why Alex could have been looking at her that way. She felt fingertips start to caress the skin on the side of her hip that was exposed by her jersey riding up as she sat down and nearly choked on her beer when she felt Alex draw a heart.

This wasn't happening. Not here. Not now.

"I think somebody's drunkie." Kelley laughed trying to let some of the tension escape the air, trying to allow herself to breathe again.

"What? Me? Not meee, no way."

"Oh yes, very much you." Kelley chuckled and shook her head. She went to stand up but was pulled back by a needy Alex. She knew she had to get out of there before she started getting handsy in front of all their teammates.

"Al, I'll be right there. I'm gonna get a cookie. I'll bring you one back too, okay?" Before she realized what she was doing she was leaned in kissing the younger girl's head.

Alex beamed.

"Okay, I'll be right here, waiting for you."

And that's exactly what Kelley was afraid of.

"Hey Allie - Alex is looking for you." She lied as she passed the blonde on her way to excuse herself to use the bathroom. It was her hope that Alex would be so distracted by everyone else that she'd forget all about both Kelley and the cookie.

So Kelley stumbled her way into the bathroom with a sigh. She desperately needed to splash her face with cold water after that.

"She's married you idiot. She's your best friend. Your best friend and you love her but she's married. She's fucking married." Kelley repeated to herself aggressively. She wiped her face of the water with a paper towel and then looked at herself in the mirror. "And you have a girlfriend. A really great, wonderful, smart, beautiful girlfriend. Dont' fuck that shit up, you idiot." She shook her head and let out a hard breath.

God this woman was going to be the death of her.


End file.
